Mean Boyz
by Matb Russia
Summary: The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family move from Seychelles to Oxford, England, and much to Alfred's and Matthew's dislike they have to start a new public school for the first time. They both face the unwritten social rules of public highschool. This is like a Mean Girls but Hetalia style. Pairings: Prucan, Rusame, HunAus, Fruk, Gerita, Polit, HongIce, and Sufin. Face family and Anko family.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**A/N: I decided to make the fic anyway. :P Hope you all like the first chapter. It's probably not going to be too long because I'm still going to keep focus on Matthew or Maddie. Pairings: Prucan, Rusame, HunAus, Fruk, Gerita, Polit, HongIce, and Sufin. Face family and Anko family.**

* * *

"UGH!" Alfred starts with a sigh, "Why do we freaking have to move?! I liked it in Seychelles!" This was the umpteenth time Alfred had complained about moving to Oxford, England.

"For bloody sakes!" Arthur, one of Alfred's dads, exclaims. He was getting sick and tired of Alfred's constant complaining since they moved here. Matthew watches quietly from the couch as his brother and his dad get into an argument about moving again. When the argument is settled by them agreeing to disagree Francis, the two boys other dad and Arthur decide to make an announcement.

"You two start école demain." Francis announces with a cheery smile.

"Non!" Matthew says as loud as he soft voice will let him.

"Bro English?" Alfred asks his brother.

"We start school tomorrow." Matthew answers still in shock and anger. It's Alfred's turn to get riled up about it.

"No _freaking _way!" Alfred yells at the top of his lung. "This stupid move now school! The hero does not need this shit!"

"Language young man!" Arthur yells back at Alfred. Alfred sits back down with a huff and his hands crossed over his chest.

"You're one to talk." Alfred mumbles under his breath only loud enough for Matthew to hear. Matthew snickers lightly.

"The school is Hetalia _lycée_ or Hetalia high." Francis says still trying to keep up his smile.

"You lads should get some sleep now. School starts at seven." Arthur says to his kids before going upstairs with his husband.

"God this is so fucking stupid." Alfred rants while in the room that he and Matthew share.

"I know." Matthew agrees with a nod "We should go to sleep. A least make a good first impression."

"Yeah bro." Alfred replies with a sigh. "Night bro." Both boys tuck themselves into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Morning/ School**

Arthur walks into the boy's room and turns on the light.

"Wake up boys." Arthur says while lightly shaking Alfred. Matthew gets up and wipes his eyes. He then stubbles around looking for his glasses and then he puts them on. Alfred on the other hand was still asleep much to Arthur's annoyance.

"For bloody sakes! Wake up you incompetent wanker!" Arthur says while pushing Alfred out of bed. Alfred wakes up from the impact he made with floor.

"Really dad? Freaking really?" Alfred questions rhetorically. Arthur decides to take his leave while Alfred jumps up and grabs his glasses before going to take a shower. Matthew waits patiently at the bathroom door while Alfred takes a two minute shower. Matthew takes his shower while Alfred brushes his teeth.

"Whhhattdowhyaou?" Alfred says with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"What?" Matthew asks from the shower.

"What do you think the school is like?" Alfred asks again this time the tooth brush out of his mouth.

"I don't know? Hope it's not mean." Matthew answers. He then grabs his towel and quickly jumps out of the shower. He and Alfred quickly get ready then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Alfred quickly starts stuff food in his mouth while Matthew lightly picks at his food.

"Here is your schedule." Arthur says while putting a piece of paper in front of Matthew and Alfred. The boys finish up their breakfast and grab the bags their parents packed for them and their schedule before jumping into the car.

The ride to school was too quiet for Arthur's liking.

"Bye dad." Alfred and Matthew say at the same time before getting out of the car.

"Come on we're already late to class." Alfred says while lightly tugging Matthew along with him into the school. Looking at their schedule they realized it was exactly the same.

"Go figure." Matthew states a bit annoyed. They both walk into the main office for directions to their first class.

"We're new." Alfred says to the front office lady. She puts her glasses around her neck up to her eyes.

"Names?" She asks nicely.

"Alfred and Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy." Alfred says answering for both he and Matthew for, he knows Matthew was awfully shy. The lady types their names into the computer and quickly figures out their whole schedule.

"Oh you have Tino Väinämöinen. Mr. Oxenstierna the principle will escort you there." The lady says to Matthew and Alfred before picking up a phone to call the principle up to the main office. Soon after the phone call a big scary looking man comes into the main office.

"Ello I'm Mr. Oxenstierna." Mr. Oxenstierna says while he extends his hand. Alfred grabs it and shakes it cheerily.

"I'm Alfred and this is my brother Matthew." Alfred says with a bright smile. Matthew on the other hand lightly hides behind Alfred. Mr. Oxenstierna grunts softly.

"Y're from Seychelles? C'rrect?" Mr. Oxenstierna asks with a grunt.

"Yeah sir." Alfred answers with the smile that doesn't leave his face.

"Kay. C'me with me." Mr. Oxenstierna says while walking out of the main office. Matthew and Alfred follow.

"We h've new students. From Seychelles." Mr. Oxenstierna announces to the class.

"Welcome." Mr. Väinämöinen or Tino says looking straight at the Egyptian boy in front.

"I'm Egyptian you European idiot. I've been in your class all year." The Egyptian boy says with annoyance.

"Oh." Tino says apologetically. He turns around and looks at the two boys behind him.

"I mean welcome." He says a bit flustered. Alfred waves happily while Matthew hides a bit behind Alfred.

"Now please go take a seat." Tino says to the two boys.

"How was y'ur s'mmer?" Mr. Oxenstierna or Berwald whispers into Tino's ear.

"Broke up with my boyfriend of five years." Tino answers while trying to take off his stuffy sweater.

"Y'o c'n talk to me if y'o need." Berwald whispers back to Tino. With that Berwald takes his leave while Matthew and Alfred look for a seat. Alfred takes a seat behind a Japanese boy. Matthew takes the last non important faces.

School went by in a giant blur of tidiness for Matthew. At lunch he ate in the bathroom while Alfred ate with his new friend name Kiku. In class Matthew got in trouble for being too quiet, and no one talk to Matthew while everyone thought Alfred was pretty cool. Matthew couldn't wait to leave while Alfred wanted to stay forever.

"School was so awesome." Alfred rants to his dads during dinner at home. "I made soo many friends and had soo much fun."

"Glad you had fun lad. How about you Matthew?" Arthur asks looking straight at Matthew. Matthew looks down quickly and stuffs some food into his mouth to buy some time, but with his luck Alfred didn't take that time to start talking again. Matthew shallows his food before speaking.

"As bad as I thought it would be." Matthew mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Francis asks.

"He said it sucked balls." Alfred answers re-phrasing what Matthew said.

"Language!" Arthur says directing both Matthew and Alfred.

"I didn't say that!" Matthew tries to yell at Alfred. "I said it was bad."

"Oh mon chéri, it will be better tomorrow." Francis says trying to cheer Matthew up.

"Sure." Matthew replies while pushing his food around his plate. Soon enough the family went back into conversation with Alfred while Matthew sat and listened. After dinner the small family all went their separate ways to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry first chapter was kind of boring. It will get better I hope. Anyway next chapter you will be introduced to the Ken Dolls. :P **

**Mon chéri : My darling **


	2. Chapter 2: Bisque Dolls

**A/N: Second Chapter YES! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Matthew walks into class with a frown and sits next to a girl with brown long hair.

"Kirkland-Bonnefoy huh? So your parents are gay?" The girl sitting next to him asks. Matthew nods lightly.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, but you can call my Liz." Liz says with a smile. She points the boy behind her. "That is Ivan Braginsky."

"Privet." Ivan says with a creepy childish smile. "Become one with Russia, da?" Matthew shies away in fright. All he could think was how weird these people are.

"Don't scare him Ivan!" Liz says with a deadly glare. Ivan's smile intensifies and turns deadly. Matthew watches terrified of what was to come.

"Don't make me hit you with my frying pan." Liz snarls. Ivan's smile turns back to childish and creepy before he turns to a trembling Matthew.

"Your brother is Alfred, da?" Ivan asks cheerily as if nothing happened. Matthew nods again.

"You think he's cute." Liz says knowingly while poking Ivan. Ivan doesn't answer and turns back to Matthew.

"Do you not talk?" Ivan asks. Matthew takes in a breath before answer.

"I-I-I-I d-d-do." Matthew answers quietly then class begins and the three turn to face their teacher.

Once class ends Ivan and Liz practically drag Matthew out. Liz links Matthew's elbow with hers in the hallway while Ivan happily pushes people down who are in their way.

"We will teach you the ways of highschool." Liz starts "Let's start at the heart of this school. The lunch room." Liz pulls Matthew into the lunch room while Ivan trails close behind.

"Over there are the Africans." Liz says to Matthew pointing to a group of black kids. Blends of different languages were coming from the table.

"Over there are the Muslim Middle Easterns." Ivan says pointing to a group of olive skinned people.

"Next to them are the Jewish Middle Easterns. I'm not allowed to talk to them anymore." Ivan says with a lethal edge to his voice. Matthew nods numbly.

"S-s-s-so you're a-a-a Jew?" Matthew asks quietly. Ivan nods his head.

"Over there are the Germanics. I hate them." Liz says angrily. Matthew nods softly again.

"Next to them are the Romanics." Ivan says pointing to a table full of Latinos.

"And then there's us. The greatest people you'll ever meet!" Liz says happily with outstretched arms. Matthew nods and looks around until he spots three boys that get everyone's attention.

"Who are they?" Matthew asks pointing at the three boys.

"Those are the Bisque Dolls," Liz snarls. "the most popular people in school." She point harshly to an angry look boy with gray hair. "That's Emil."

"His brother and his brother's husband own a big company." Ivan states knowingly. "He is only popular because he is rich."

Liz then points to an Italian looking boy playing with a butterfly stupidly. "That is Feliciano."

"He is dumber then a rock, but is dating one of the smartest boys in the school. His name is Ludwig." Ivan adds.

"The most popular and the bitchyest is Feilks." Liz sneers. She point to a boy in a pink miniskirt and oversized sweater with a big pink bow in his hair.

"The bow is big because it is filled with secrets." Ivan includes. He had a fake smile on and was flipping his wrist a lot. Feilks, Emil, and Feliciano soon start to walk in Matthew's general direction.

"I like love your necklace." Feilks says to Matthew. Matthew quickly touches his necklace which is of a maple leaf.

"T-t-t-thank you." Matthew stumbles out quietly.

"You're like new here right?" Feilks ask "Alfred right?"

"No I'm Matthew." Matthew says with a bit more force than wanted. Feilks blinks a few times before putting back on a smirk.

"Feisty. I love it. You can totally sit with us tomorrow at lunch, but you like have to wear pink." Feilks says before walking off with Emil and Feliciano. Matthew turns back to a smiling Liz and Ivan.

"You must sit with them at lunch tomorrow." Ivan says. Matthew shakes his head.

"I don't really want to. You said yourself that they're mean." Matthew replies.

"But you can find out all the shit they say and tell us about it." Liz says happily. Ivan and Liz look at Matthew with pleading eyes.

"Okay I guess." Matthew says with a small smile.

"YES!" Liz cheers gleefully.

Matthew walks home with his brother Alfred with a smile on his face. Alfred stops mid-rant to ask why Matthew is so happy.

"Bro why are you happy?" Alfred asks

"I made some friends." Matthew says with a bright smile.

"Are they those three really popular boys? If so don't. They are just man-whores who are going to mess you up." Alfred responds with some. Matthew shakes his head lightly.

"No with a boy named Ivan and a girl names Liz." Matthew replies. Alfred blushes slightly.

"Oh okay cool umm anyway-" Alfred starts and then goes into another rant all the way home.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is really short, and it took me so long to update. I've been really busy, and thank you for the two reviews. :D**


End file.
